<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love bird by Jinsei-chan (ithastobeyou)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153644">love bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithastobeyou/pseuds/Jinsei-chan'>Jinsei-chan (ithastobeyou)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, M/M, Making Out In A Closet™, The characters' houses are mentioned but aren't important to the plot, daishou got rekt, probably ooc sorry, teenage boys being teenage boys, was it a prank or not? up to you ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithastobeyou/pseuds/Jinsei-chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what does Daishou's hair problems have to do with Bokuto and Kuroo kissing on a broom closet? they can't explain it even if they try it, man.... you just had to be there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsnuds/gifts">mandsnuds</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you know how I haven't written — and finished — any fic in like five years? yeah, I did it tonight. and it's for a ship I'm not even passionate about! hahaha ha ha <s>i don't have any earthly clue why is that help me</s></p><p>anyway don't mind grammar mistakes please? English is not my first language and I just self-revised it  😗  i hope you have a good time anyway</p><p>prompt 'bokuroo + hp au' by @msbying on twitter  &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors were silent in that part of the castle at that hour in the evening. A bird perched itself on the sill of one of the tall windows, and a peep could've been heard every now and then if there was someone around to pay attention; but alas, the world inside was empty of life.</p><p> </p><p>Until two tall figures made their way through, running madly, their capes flapping around. Another third figure chased them, visibly furious even though they wore a hood over their head.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP RIGHT THERE KUROO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEAD!!!", screamed the chaser.</p><p> </p><p>"I SAID I WAS SORRY DAISHOU, IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE!", Kuroo hollered back. A sound that could be either a cough or a chuckle came right then from his companion.</p><p> </p><p>"AND YOU'RE LAUGHING TOO! YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY, DON'T YOU BOKUTO?" Daishou got even more incensed and started running even faster.</p><p> </p><p>Struggling to keep a straight face, Bokuto still made an attempt at rectifying himself. "WELL ACTUALLY-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't answer that", Kuroo said a bit wheezily to Bokuto, looking at all directions trying to figure out where to go. That's when he noticed Daishou gaining on them, and he widened his eyes. "Shit-"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sped up his steps, pulling unthinkingly on Bokuto's pulse to tag him along. They turned a sharp corner, and found themselves in a corridor full of doors and nooks in the walls. They were a bit lost on this part of the castle, but they couldn't risk Daishou getting within hex range. Kuroo shoved them into the second room on the right (blessedly unlocked) and they closed the door just as the sound of steps rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"WHERE ARE YOU?!"</p><p> </p><p>Panting sounds came from outside. Even louder panting sounds came from the inside, because of the sheer darkness of the room and the unexpected size of the — where were they? A broom closet? — they found themselves squeezed into. Kuroo's shin smarted from a bump into something, but he tried not to make a sound. He could feel Bokuto's breath heating his neck, the star Gryffindor beater in all his muscled glory with his back against the door and Kuroo pressed all over his front.</p><p> </p><p>'Well now this is… a Situation', Kuroo thought. He was trying not to notice each individual peck from his friend rising and falling against his own chest. A drop of sweat rolled down from his hairline.</p><p> </p><p>"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN MY GIRLFRIEND BACK IF I'M <b> <em>BALD</em> </b>??!!?" Daishou's voice and his desperation could be heard from further down the same corridor.</p><p> </p><p>At this, the laugh they had been keeping at bay couldn't be held anymore. Kuroo instantly knew they were both thinking about the moment just  minutes ago when Daishou had appeared ominously on the exit of the bathroom where Kuroo was, talking lightly with Bokuto. Then the Slytherin let down the hood he was wearing, and the look on his face was murderous; he couldn't say anything, probably from rage. Neither could the infamous duo, who needed a few seconds to process the image in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I… don't understahahnd…" Kuroo lightly coughed to disguise his untimely chuckle, "Didn't I give you the Perpetually Lustrous potion? I'm pretty sure I got it right-"</p><p> </p><p>Daishou's face twisted, and he pulled his wand out. Kuroo and a red-faced Bokuto started to back away slowly. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't do this on purpose at all", the black-haired Ravenclaw claimed to Daishou's chest, since he couldn't look at his face without risking a laughing crisis.</p><p> </p><p>Daishou's eyes just narrowed even more, and a slight arm movement was all the warning Kuroo had before a green spell flew towards him. He just barely dodged, and then he ran like never before in his life, Bokuto immediately on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Just thinking about Daishou's glistening head was absolutely enough to make them lose it.</p><p> </p><p>"Pffft hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho"</p><p> </p><p>"AhahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"</p><p> </p><p>"But did you see his <em> head </em>??"</p><p> </p><p>"The <em> look </em> on his face hahdjfkdmksmd"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh Kuroo he'll find us uhuhuhohohohaha!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hahahahahahah oh shit…" Kuroo did his best to control himself, knowing his hunter could be listening.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no helping the tears in his eyes, and he leaned his head down, weak, to Bokuto's shoulder, which was closer. And firm. And smelled like pine and tangy sweat, which meant Bokuto was sweating himself. Before they knew it, they weren't laughing anymore. Kuroo turned his head to his friend's (thick) neck, and felt a shiver go through the other boy when Kuroo's breath hit the exposed skin softly. The mood turned tangibly, and Kuroo found his stomach swooping with nerves as if he were flying on his broom. He heard Bokuto swallow dryly; he knew he wasn't the only one feeling like this.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Kuroo moved his head upright again, until he was — probably — eye-level with Bokuto. He was surprised to hear the other's erratic breath; Bokuto's stamina was famous.</p><p> </p><p>"Bo?" He tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Yes! Yeah why wouldn't I be haha."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you nervous?" Kuroo asked, frankly a little nervous himself.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what makes you think that?" Bokuto asked, although Kuroo was close enough to feel his friend's face burn hot. The beater tried to adjust his stance, to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a door slamming open nearby reached them, but neither of them paid any mind this time.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo decided to take a leap.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you nervous because I'm too close, bro?" Kuroo whispered, putting one hand on Bokuto's waist. He ignored the way it was trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto inhaled a shaky breath. "... Yes." His voice was an octave higher.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirked, and he was sure it could be heard in his voice. "And what would you do if I got even closer now?" He positioned his face even closer to his target.</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds passed. And then their mouths met, accurately thanks to their gusts of breath, that mingled as their mouths opened hungrily. Bokuto's tongue invaded Kuroo's mouth in a sinuous way, wasting little time. Bokuto's lower lip got bitten and suckled as retaliation, and the gryffindor let out a groan. They felt like a fire got lit and only increased with every synchronised movement of their mouths, every one of their senses got enhanced by the lack of light (that no one had thought to rectify with a simple spell), and a haze settled in that little room.</p><p> </p><p>And then Kuroo had the brilliant idea to move his leg to slot it between one of Bokuto's and <em> press </em>. The subsequent moan traveled straight to Kuroo's groin, and when Bokuto immediately put both of his — very big — hands at the same time on Kuroo's ass he knew there wasn't going back from this experience.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Ah </em> , Bo…" Kuroo moaned straight into the other's ear, then he bit it softly. The sound Bokuto made then was nothing short of <em> addictive </em>, and Kuroo knew he would do anything to hear it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo… Fuck…" His friend sounded like he was in pain. Or in paradise, really.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he sneaked one hand into Kuroo's hair they felt a <em> rumble</em>, and they froze. The door they were leaning against fell backwards, and they hit the ground in the same position, as if petrified, both looking up to a flabbergasted Daishou.</p><p> </p><p>Daishou, on the other hand, just raised a manicured eyebrow, looking up and down the obviously compromised pair.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I don't actually want to know. Kuroo, you owe me a new and better potion for my hair, and you'll do my Potions homework for a month. No excuses." Then he turned around, hood up, and very quickly went away.</p><p> </p><p>One look at each other's face and they started laughing, non-stop, for ages. They only stopped when they were pitifully wheezing against the stone ground, weirding out a passing group of Ravenclaw first-years. Outside, a twittering bird flew out the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter is @timesnewmoran and I take writing prompts now ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>